Rodney's Bad Day
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: RodneyTeyla. Rodney has a bad day and only Teyla can make him feel better. Has both het and slash pairings.


Title: Rodney's Bad Day

Author: Kleine Snowdrop

Pairing: Rodney/Teyla, plus others, surprises, both slash and het, and some rather unique ones at that.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Do not own. Believe me, they are not mine!

* * *

Rodney's Bad Day

Rodney McKay woke slowly. Today there were no worries on his mind. Now that they had a ZPM, they were busy fixing things after the wraith attack. They had sent a small message to Earth, not wanting to use up the ZPM's power. He and the other scientists had been having a field day with it.

Dr. Weir had told everyone, once they had got the defense features up and ready, to take some time off and relax. They had been celebrating and Weir did not assign any missions for the teams for a while.

Rodney rolled over in bed to gaze at his lover. She was missing. Rodney frowned and then heard her moving around in the bathroom. He got up and pulled a pair of pants on when she came out of the bathroom.

"Morning Rodney," she said brightly coming over to give him a quick kiss.

"You're up early, Teyla," he said.

"I am going to spar with Marin this morning."

"What about me?" was Rodney affronted reply. He wanted to be the one spending the day with her, not some random Athosian that was sparring with her.

"Rodney," she said, "I have had this planned for several days."

"You didn't tell me," he pouted.

"Yes, I did," she told him and headed to the commissary to find some breakfast. Still petulant Rodney fell back to the bed. He drifted in and out of sleep for a few hours. He took his time getting ready for the day. After finding breakfast he headed off to see if he could find someone to talk to or to see if Weir would let him work.

He decided that he would try to find John. John was always worth pestering. The major hadn't been in his rooms when Rodney knocked on his way to breakfast. The astrophysicist headed to the balconies to get some fresh air. He went through the first door he saw and paused when he heard someone groan to his left. He turned his head and noticed that Sgt. Stackhouse seemed to be busy getting to know one of Beckett's nurses.

Rodney stammered an apology, which went unheard, and left the two to their privacy. After that he checked the next three balconies that he wanted to stand on. The first two had loving couples, but the third was empty. Rodney stood there for a moment gazing at the sea. He turned around when the door opened. He turned around as Dr. Heightmeyer and Halling; Halling was apparently visiting from the mainland, stumbled in focused rather intently on each other. He cleared his throat and laughed when they sprang apart.

"Dr. McKay," Heightmeyer exclaimed.

"Excuse me," Rodney said shuffling past them towards the door.

Rodney got moodier as he wandered through Atlantis. It seemed that everywhere he went there were people enjoying each other, and he was currently alone. Teyla was off sparring with another man. He was grumbling to himself as he passed though the gate room. He climbed up the stairs and was rather shocked to notice that even Elizabeth wasn't immune to the day. There she was sitting on her desk with her limbs wrapped around a man, and who was that man…Kavanagh, it was Kavanagh? Huh, that was one coupling he never would have expected, but if he thought about it, there were sparks flying between the two of them, he had always chalked it up to a mutual dislike. But even Rodney, however rare, could be wrong. He shook his head to get rid of the image and headed off towards the infirmary. Maybe Beckett was free.

He heard a wailing sound as he passed by one of the training room; fearing that someone was injured, he opened the door and discovered that Beckett was busy. Apparently teaching Ford some new moves.

Rodney growled; this day just kept getting better. This was worse than Valentine's Day had been when he was younger. There must be something going around that was making people act like teenagers.

Nevertheless a rather grouchy Rodney still headed for the infirmary, this time with the start of a headache. He paused outside the door when he heard voices whispering inside. Bates was the only person still there from the siege. The sergeant was still recovering from his many injuries. Rodney pushed the door open and was mildly surprised to see Dr. Kusanagi sitting there talking softly with the head of security. He blinked when he saw her press a kiss to Bates' forehead. He shut the door and let them have their privacy.

Everywhere Rodney went he seemed to be surrounded by loving couples. Grumbling he headed to the jumper bay. Maybe he could embarrass some unfortunate souls there. He was in luck as he opened the door to jumper one; Major Sheppard and Dr. Zelenka flew apart as if they had been shocked. The two men blushed and Rodney could barely contain his laughter.

"What the hell are the two of you doing making out like teenagers in the backseat?"

Zelenka tried to stammer a reply, but only managed to get his English all jumbled up. John just glared at Rodney.

"Get out, McKay," he snapped, "Can't you see were busy."

For once Rodney knew when to retreat. He headed out the jumper bay, but couldn't resist yelling over his shoulder, "You kids be careful now, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

John just growled and Zelenka blushed when he thought about many things that they were going to do that Rodney wouldn't.

Rodney decided he would be better off just moping about in his room. Everyone else was busy, so he was going to sleep. He was slightly depressed and didn't want to work. No sense of doing some with no one to impress. With a sigh he opened his door. He paused in the doorway when he noticed that it wasn't empty anymore.

"Teyla," he gasped at the woman lying on his bed, and then he grumbled, "I thought you were busy?"

"Marin did not show up," she explained, "and I could only think of being here with you."

Teyla rose from the bed and wrapped her arms around the scientist, "how was your morning?"

"Bad," he muttered.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, you could make it up to me," he said before kissing her. Suddenly Rodney's day didn't seem quite so bad.

"Then let me make it up to you," reclaiming his lips.

The End


End file.
